Fallout 4 soundtrack
The Fallout 4 soundtrack contains two main elements: * The ambient soundtrack composed by Inon Zur. * Songs and other musical works which are played by the various radio stations. Background Composer Inon Zur returned to create the orchestral score. For Fallout 4, he felt that game is a more personal story, this time making the piano take a more prominent role in the game's score. He combined a real piano with an electric piano to make a "sound that is really round and not bright at all but very lush." In addition, he crafted the soundscapes with unorthodox instruments focusing on three elements: "classical instruments; electronic instruments; and a non-musical instrument or an ethnic/primitive instrument." Players could immediately tell what sort of area they were in based on the background instrumentation."Fallout 4 – Behind the Score with Inon Zur" It was also announced that the game would offer "three times the amount of music (compared with Fallout 3)," combining the instantly recognizable with the lesser-known tracks by well-known artists. The third section focuses on obscure tracks from long-forgotten bands "with ludicrous lyrics and a distinctive sound." "It's All Over But the Crying" was the first song chosen with The Ink Spots as a hallmark of the series. While the recognizable opening guitar riff evokes a sense of nostalgia, the second half provides a lively, hopeful setting. Music supervision and licensing was done by Christopher S. Parker and Ian M. Anderson, music coordinator for Brandracket, LLC. With Chris, director Todd Howard delved into the area of music history of artists who did songs about uranium and radioactivity with a naiveté to the lyrics. "Back when these songs came out, society was fueled by a utopian optimism that stood in stark contrast with the apocalyptic nature of world-destroying atomic weapons." Many of these songs originated from the soundtrack to the 1982 documentary The Atomic Cafe and later expanded by the Atomic Platters and CONELRAD Radio.http://www.atomicplatters.com/ Atomic Platters Website In addition, a collaboration with singer/actress Lynda Carter was announced to write and perform original songs for the game. Carter was inserted in the game as Magnolia, a singer in Goodneighbor."Facing the Music in Fallout 4". Musical tracks Radio songs Diamond City Radio Note: songs marked with a (†) have been reprised from ''Fallout 3. One of which has also been reprised from the original Fallout.'' A Wonderful Guy† :Written by Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein II :Performed by Tex Beneke featuring Claire Chatwin :© 1949 Williamson Music, An Imagem Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Orchard Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate the Positive :Written by Johnny Mercer and Harold Arlen :Performed by Bing Crosby :© 1944 Harwin Music Co. (ASCAP) :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :Courtesy of HLC Properties, Ltd. Anything Goes† :Written and Performed by Cole Porter :© 1934 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Atom Bomb Baby :Written by J F Young :Performed by The Five Stars :© 1957 Published by Benjon Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Butcher Pete (Part 1)† :Written by Roy Brown and Henry Glover :Performed by Roy Brown :© 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox-Trio Music c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI) :Courtesy of King Records :By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Butcher Pete (Part 2) :Written by Roy Brown, Henry Glover :Performed by Roy Brown :© 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox-Trio Music c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI) :Courtesy of King Records :By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Civilization (Bongo, Bongo, Bongo)† :Written by Bob Hilliard and Carl Sigman :Performed by the Andrews Sisters with Danny Kaye :© 1947 (Renewed) by Better Half Music Co. (a division of Bourne Co.) (ASCAP) and Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Crawl Out Through the Fallout :Written and Performed by Sheldon Allman :© 1960 Arvon Music Co. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Essential Media Group LLC Crazy He Calls Me† :Written by Bob Russell and Carl Sigman :Performed by Billie Holiday :© 1949 Published by Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises Dear Hearts and Gentle People :Written by Bob Hilliard and Music by Sammy Fain :Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats :© 1949 by Better Half Music (ASCAP) and Fain Music Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Orchard Easy Living† :Written by Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin :Performed by Billie Holiday :© 1937 Famous Music (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Good Rockin' Tonight :Written and Performed by Roy Brown :© 1948 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI) and Brown Angel Publishing (GEMA) :Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. Grandma Plays the Numbers :Written by Wynonie Harris and John Mason :Performed by Wynonie Harris :© 1949 Trio Music Company (BMI) :Used by permission of Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. :Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. Happy Times† :Written by Sylvia Fine :Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats :© 1949 (Renewed) Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Orchard He's a Demon, He's a Devil, He's a Doll :Written by Don Raye and Harold Spina :Performed by Betty Hutton :© 1951 Big Four Music Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire† :Written by Eddie Seiler, Sol Marcus, Bennie Benjamin, and Eddie Durham :Performed by The Ink Spots :© 1940 Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP), Ocheri Publishing Corp., administered by :Warner/Chappell Music International LTD (ASCAP) and Bienstock Publishing Co. :o/b/o Redwood Music Ltd. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Musical Enterprises Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall† :Written by Doris Fisher and Allan Roberts :Performed by Ella Fitzgerald and The Ink Spots :© 1944 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises It's a Man :Written by Cy Coben :Performed by Betty Hutton :© 1951 Delmore Music (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing It's All Over But the Crying :Written by Seger Ellis and Russ Morgan :Performed by The Ink Spots :© 1948 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Keep a Knockin' (But You Can't Come In) :Written by Bert Mays and J. Mayo Williams :Performed by Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five :© 1939 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises Maybe† :Written by Allan Flynn and Frank Madden :Performed by The Ink Spots :© 1935 EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. (administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC.) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Mighty, Mighty Man† :Written and Performed by Roy Brown :© 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI), and Fort Knox Music Inc. :c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of King Records :By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing One More Tomorrow :Written by Edgar Delange, Ernesto Lecuona, and Josef Myrow :Performed by Frankie Carle & His Orchestra :© 1945 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Scarsdale Music Crop. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Orange Colored Sky :Written by Milton Delugg and Willie Stein :Performed by Stan Kenton, featuring Nat King Cole :© 1950 Amy Dee Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Personality :Written by Johnny Burke and Music by Jimmy Van Heusen :Performed by Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers, Jo Stafford :© 1946 (Renewed) by Bourne Co. (ASCAP) and Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Pistol Packin' Mama :Written by Al Dexter :Performed by Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters :© 1942 Universal - Songs of PolyGram International, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Right Behind You Baby :Written by Charlie Rich :Performed by Ray Smith :© 1958 (Renewed) Hi Lo Music, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Sun Entertainment Corporation Rocket 69 :Written by Henry Glover and Sydney Nathan :Performed by Todd Rhodes Orchestra: Vocal by Connie Allen and the Band :© 1952 Trio Music Company (BMI) and Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, INC. (BMI) :Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. Sixty Minute Man :Written by William Ward :Performed by The Dominoes :© 1951 Trio Music Company (BMI) :Used by permission of Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. :Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. The End of the World :Written by Sylvia Dee and Arthur Kent :Performed by Skeeter Davis :© 1962 Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Sony Music Nashville :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing The Wanderer :Written by Ernie Maresca :Performed by Dion DiMucci :© 1964 Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) :Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Undecided :Written by Sydney Robin and Charles Shavers :Performed by Ella Fitzgerald :© 1938 Universal Music Corp (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Uranium Fever :Written by Penny Britt :Performed by Elton Britt :© 1955 Trio Music Company (BMI) and Alley Music Corp. c/o Carlin America. (BMI) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Uranium Rock :Written by Alonzo Hopson Jr. :Performed by Warren Smith :© 1958 Universal - Cedarwood Publishing (BMI) :Courtesy of Sun Entertainment Corporation Way Back Home† :Written by Tom Waring and Al Lewis :Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats :© 1935 Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) and Sovereign Music Co. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Orchard Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On :Written by David Curlee Williams :Performed by Big Maybelle :© 1955 Nimani Entertainment/Tyrone A. Wallace (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Worry, Worry, Worry :Written by George Tibbles and Ramez Idriss :Performed by The Three Suns :© 1947 Colgems - EMI Music Inc. administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment Youtube Playlist Magnolia's songs The soundtrack also features original songs composed and performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx as sung by the character, Magnolia, in the game. Baby It's Just You :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) Good Neighbor :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) I'm the One You're Looking For :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) Man Enough :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) Train Train :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) Classical Radio * Johann Sebastian Bach: Lute Suite in E minor - Courante * Ludwig van Beethoven: String Quartet No. 12 in E-flat major: Maestoso - Allegro * Johannes Brahms: Tragic Overture, Op. 81 * Frederic Chopin: Introduction and Polonaise brillante in C major * Frederic Chopin: Nocturne in E-flat major No. 2, Op. 9 * Frederic Chopin: Ballade No. 1 in G minor, Op. 23 * Claude Debussy: Jeux de Vagues (from 'La Mer') * Claude Debussy: Nuages (from 'Nocturnes') * Edward Elgar: Nimrod (from 'Enigma Variations') * Edward Elgar: "Salut D'Amour" * Diego Masson: Valse Diable * Edvard Grieg: In the Hall of the Mountain King (from 'Peer Gynt') * Edvard Grieg: Morning Mood (from 'Peer Gynt') * Gustav Holst: Mars, the Bringer of War (from 'The Planets Suite') * Franz Liszt: Consolations No. 3 * Franz Liszt: Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 * Modest Mussorgsky: Gopak (from 'The Fair at Sorochyntsi') * Modest Mussorgsky: Meditation * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov: The Sea and Sinbad's Ship (from 'Scheherazade') * Camille Saint-Saëns: The Elephant, The Cuckoo, The Swan (from 'The Carnival of the Animals') * Domenico Scarlatti: Keyboard Sonata in F Minor, K. 19 * Robert Schumann: Faust Overture * Bedrich Smetana: 3 Polkas de salon, Op. 7 * Johann Strauss II: The Blue Danube Waltz * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: Marche Slave * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: Swan Lake Waltz of the Flowers * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: Swan Lake Finale * Richard Wagner: Ride of the Valkyries (from 'Die Walküre') * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Requiem in D Minor Additional licensed tracks Additional tracks are licensed from APM, a production music company. Other tracks appear in promotional material for the game: * "Mr. Sandman" plays in the ''Fallout 4'' VR trailer. * Raymond Scott's "Powerhouse" plays in the Contraptions Workshop trailer. Ambient music iTunes release The original soundtrack for Fallout 4 was released on iTunes on November 6, 2015. The album in its entirety costs $16.https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/fallout-4-original-game-soundtrack/id1052835490 Other * The Battle Hymn of the Republic Often used when the personal nuclear protection modules are opened. Used at several museum displays. * Marines' Hymn This song, on rare occasions plays inside Pulowski Preservation shelters, while the female voice enthusiastically advertises Slocum's Joe. Behind the scenes * In an interview with iDigitalTimes, audio director Mark Lampert hints at another atomic war-pop song from the Dot Records catalog.Fallout 4 Soundtrack News: Audio Director Mark Lampert Confirms New Track at idigitaltimes.com ** Looking at the track listing for the Atomic Platters, the only songs to have come on the Dot label were The Five Stars' "Atom Bomb Baby" (initially issued on Kernel then reissued nationwide on Dot) and The Commodores' "Uranium'.The Atomic Platters Box Set at atomicplatters.com ** A cut line Travis Miles voiceline introduces Dore Alpert's "Fallout Shelter".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH8xGPlIVAk It was issued on Carnival Records and later on Dot Records. * During the infamous Survivor2299 hoax, "The End of the World" was suggested to be a new song in Fallout 4. The singer, however, was Patti Page instead of Skeeter Davis.Fallout 4 Trailer Audio Potentially Leaked: Reddit Questions Legitimacy References Category:Fallout 4 soundtrack fr:Bande originale de Fallout 4 ru:Саундтрек Fallout 4 uk:Музика у Fallout 4